


Day 8 - First

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, all paladins mention, prelude to some sex ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: Shiro's grin made him think about how stupid he should have sounded with that, but the way in which he then closed his lips with his own explained how he was feeling just the same.It was the first time they formed Voltron, the first time Shiro seemed so relaxed, and the first time he was kissing Keith so dearly since a year, and the boy couldn't stop himself from moaning in their shared breath, fingers running to his old and new found lover's hair.





	Day 8 - First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even trying to keep up anymore, ahahah, sorry  
> Fanarts for my #SheithMonth fics by: space-mull3t.tumblr.com

**"W** e did it, guys!" the excited sentence left Hunk lips again, for something like the twentieth time in ten minutes.

An equally excited _Yeah!_ answered him, just as if the Paladins hadn't been repeating the same three things over and over again since returning to the Castle. No one was truly believing they succeeded in forming Voltron less than an hour before: five humans piloting the Universe greatest weapon, the _Defender of the Universe_.  
That meant they were the Defenders of the Universe too, and that they would have to fight like that again and again, trying to find the perfect balance in their minds and in their hearts, in order to save planets and aliens from the evil Empire they just got a taste of that afternoon.

They spent more than it was necessary in what they decided was their common locker room, shaking their heads and smiling like idiots, adrenaline still running through their veins: Lance was jumping from one side of the room to the other, gesturing in the attempt of mimicking the battle focal moments the best way he could, with Hunk following him and adding "accurate sounds" to the show, while Pidge was laughing at the both of them, helmet held in hands like a precious fragile item. Keith was slowly getting out of his armor, distracted by the theater set up by his teammates, when he noticed Shiro: sitting on one of the Altean white and smooth benches, arms planted on his knees, and still wrapped in the undersuit, he was smiling wide at the team.

It was the first time Keith was seeing him so satisfied and relaxed since his rescue from the Garrison's hands. 

"Nothing to add?" the man's eyes followed Keith when he approached, making unnecessary room beside him on the empty seat, words referring to the amusing scene in front of them.

"I really can't think about anything but the feeling we got back there" Keith's gaze fell on his own hands, electricity still jolting in his whole body "It was...I was piloting a ship, the _Red Lion_ , like it was natural to me. But I..." 

"But we never saw those ships before" Shiro ended the sentence before Keith could find the words, and the Red Paladin nodded in approval.  
His next words were clearly coming from somewhere far from the locker room, eyes lost in memories and feelings Shiro was no longer feeling "It was the same for everyone, I think. The Black Lion...is so majestic, it just feels like it's thinking in my head, but with a whole different brain." 

Keith couldn't have said it better, so he only sighed and slumped on the bench next to him. They were supposed to get changed, slipping into something more comfortable than the suits, just like the others did.  
Except, Keith found himself thinking, those things were incredibly comfortable.  
And, eyes wandering on the curve of Shiro's bicep, also extremely skin-tight.  
The two adjectives never went together talking about Earth's clothes, but apparently on Altea fabric worked differently.

"What are you waiting for, exactly?" Lance's question snapped Keith out of his thoughts, and he shot a confused glance at his teammate. "I am _not_ bringing you any food _here_. So move, or you'll end up starving."  
The Blue Paladin exited the room after Pidge and Hunk, the two still talking about the incredibly advanced Altean technology behind the Lions, and Keith figured he had been lost in thought for more than a couple minutes.

He had no intention of going after them, though; he turned his head towards Shiro, losing himself in looking at his closed eyes, dark, long eyelashes caressing the high cheekbones, and a smile still adorning his lips.

"...aren't you going to die because of a food goo overdose?" again, words startled Keith, this time coming from the same man he was staring at.

He shook his head, hand running to Shiro's thigh in an attempt to share with him the sparks still tingling on his fingertips.  
"I can't get rid of this feeling. I'm so messed up, in a good way of course...aren't your limbs _sizzling_?"

Shiro's grin made him think about how stupid he should have sounded with that, but the way in which he then closed his lips with his own explained how he was feeling just the same.  
It was the first time they formed Voltron, the first time Shiro seemed so relaxed, and the first time he was kissing Keith so dearly since a year, and the boy couldn't stop himself from moaning in their shared breath, fingers running to his old and new found lover's hair.  

"I know this will ruin the teamwork's mood, but there's something else worrying my body right now" he was so sincere in saying that, hands closing on Keith's back, that Keith felt his own skin burn bright red.  
Glad Shiro's face looked the same, he stood only to sit on the other's lap, kisses deepening as the minutes passed, the excitement from the battle only rushing their moves.  
  
It was like all the adrenaline was boiling in their blood, asking their bodies to get rid of it in the easiest way possible. It was like Keith could hear a growl in the air, just like he heard it in the Red Lion, shaking his guts and making his hair stand, dominant and challenging and fierce, as he was tasting Shiro in a way he missed so much.  
It was like Shiro was hearing that growl just the same as him, but in a different tone. A different Lion, a different Paladin. The same deep, demanding kisses, hands wandering on shoulders and thighs and chests.

When he left Shiro's embrace, not too late to let the others wonder about them, hopefully, the Black Paladin growled in disappointment.

"After all," Keith said, helping Shiro to get up while eyeing at the wonderful and _obvious_ need in his pants "I'm used to riding roaring beasts."

Shiro was then left alone with his red cheeks and something to take care of, anticipation settling in both of the Paladins hearts at the thought of the incoming night in the Castle. ****__  
  



End file.
